


do it again

by princesssungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, I projected a lot, Overworking, Platonic Love, Projection, Sleepy Cuddles, changbin is just frustrated, changbin is really overworked and isn't used to it, dance practice, five am, idk if any of this makes sense it was written at 4 am, no sleep, not proofread at all lol, passing out (kinda), reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssungs/pseuds/princesssungs
Summary: changbin is overworked, he's frustrated.(minor edits done 022021)
Relationships: Seo Changbin & Everyone
Kudos: 11





	do it again

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written in months so i'm sorry if its bad. it's also four am so i guess theres that. lol. enjoy

Each day started out at 7:00 AM. Sharp. Having to be at the company by 7 meant waking up at 6, and making sure everyone was ready by 6:45, a heavy task for the leader, who wasn’t a morning person himself. It didn’t help that him, and the other two members of the producing team, were ending their nights late, arriving home at 3 AM almost every night, not falling asleep until 4 or 5 every day.

This schedule was starting to take a toll on Changbin, especially. While Chan and Jisung had both gotten pretty used to the gruelling early morning schedules with only an hour or two of sleep, Changbin was still having some trouble adjusting to said schedules. And today, this was especially apparent.

“Changbin! Focus, please. This is the third time you’ve messed this part up.” Their choreographer scolded, making Changbin’s ears flare red in embarrassment. He rarely got scolded during practice, and it happening three times today was starting to pick at his already thin veil of confidence. Usually, criticism didn’t have an effect on him, he would take it with grace and improve on whatever he was called out on. But today, combined with his single hour of sleep and very light breakfast, the criticism did nothing but frustrate him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, not bothering to croak out anything more than that. He knows that he needs to focus, but he can’t. His mind was foggy, still mostly asleep.

He tried to conceal his shaking hands as he pushed himself off the ground, and back into position, staring straight ahead at the practice room mirrors as the music trickled through the speakers, the familiar beat of ‘God’s Menu’ filling the room. The group successfully and smoothly made it through the first portion of the choreo, before it came to Chan’s part. He would be singing in the middle, as Changbin and Jeongin had a small choreography on the floor. Mostly simple moves that required leg strength, which the team had decided Changbin and Jeongin had the most of.

And here, here we find Changbin’s problem. On a normal day, with more than an hour of sleep, Changbin would have no issue completing the move, but today, his legs kept giving out, and he kept going sprawling on his butt. And on the fourth time trying the move again, the results were no different. He raised himself up, feeling his legs shake, and before he could complete the move, his legs slipped out from underneath him, and he was flat on his back. The music fizzled out, and Changbin could hear the frustrated sigh of not only the groups choreographer, but the members as well. The sounds made his eyes well up, hot tears threatening to spill over as he stared at the bright, star shaped light fixtures on the ceiling.

Changbin wasn’t upset, he was angry. Frustrated with himself. As the choreographer opened his mouth to scold him again, Changbin sat up, slamming an angry fist onto the floor.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m fucking sorry.” He pushed himself up, darting to the door, and slammed it behind him as he walked down the hallway, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he went. He had no particular destination in mind, he just knew he didn’t want to be in the practice room anymore, he didn’t want to be in this building anymore. It was suffocating, almost. “I’ll just… get some fresh air.” He muttered, stepping outside the company building and slumping against the wall. He ignored looks from the stray passerby, letting his head bump against the building, closing his eyes.

And that’s where Chan found him, exactly 20 minutes later. The group's initial idea was to give the rapper space, obviously he was upset and having a bad day, and giving him space was a good thing to do if he was snapping at people. But after ten minutes, Changbin still hadn’t returned to the room, and Chan had to wonder if he was going to return without being forced. And after 15 minutes, the group was frustrated again, no sign of Changbin returning. Phone calls rang through, not being answered, with rang a bell of alarm in the back of some of the boy’s heads, but none of them said anything until the 20 minute mark.

“I’ll go look for him, it’s not like he could have gone very far.” Chan said, before slipping down the hallway on a quest to find for the younger. He smiled at the staff at the front door, before walking outside, almost missing the boy slumped over at the side of the building, passed out. “Oh…”

Shaking his head, Chan bent down, picking Changbin up bridal style, carrying him back into the building and to the practice room, where he was deposited onto a couch.

At the sight of the passed out rapper, even the choreographer sighed. “How much sleep have you all been getting?” He questioned. Jisung rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

“I’m not sure about everyone else, but uh, Chan, Changbin, and I haven’t been getting… a lot.” Chan nodded at this, glancing back at Changbin’s sleeping body. He looked peaceful.

The manager took a turn sighing now, placing a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Take today off. You all need it.”

-

Changbin’s first response to waking up in Minho’s bottom bunk bed, seeing the time being 3:15 PM, was to panic. Wasn’t he at practice? How did he get home, why was he allowed to sleep so late? Did he even go to practice?

He shot up, his head banging against the bottom of the bed above. He yelped, rubbing his head and pouting. “God, I hate bunk beds.” He trudged out of the room after escaping the bunk bed (somewhat) unharmed, only to discover his members all curled up on the couch, a movie playing from their projector. He smelled food, and he heard the others giggling at some funny scene in the movie. His heart twinged a little. He was sure they would never purposely exclude him, and every part of him was happy that they were at the dorms instead of practicing without him, but hearing them laugh and have fun without him stung, he did admit. He stepped forward, trying to sneak past the group, but the floorboard beneath him creaked, turning 7 curious heads towards him.  
“You’re awake? I’m surprised, I really thought you would sleep a lot longer.” Minho noted, turning back to the screen. Despite seeming uninterested, Changbin noticed Minho’s small glances at him, making sure the younger was okay and well rested. 

“Y-yeah, I just… I guess I can’t sleep for very long.” Changbin muttered, standing awkwardly in the doorway. For some reason, he felt himself ready to tear up again, his heart hurting. He couldn’t figure out why. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry for messing up practice. Today. Actually for the last few days, uh. I’ll probably skip out on producing and writing tonight and work on that part instead-”

“Changbin,” Chan cuts him off, a soft look on his face. He stands up, grabbing Changbin’s arm, and pulling him onto the couch with him, and then shifting him onto his lap. Changbin’s favorite cuddle spot, being on someone’s lap. “Love, you didn’t ruin a single thing today. You’re overworked, and you’re not used to it. And that’s okay, hell, that’s normal. No human being should be expected to be able to sing and dance and rap on an hour of sleep, especially not perfectly.”

“Yeah! I mean, I’m a dancer and if I had to dance on an hour of sleep I think I’d like… Die or something.” Hyunjin piped in, making a face that made Changbin giggle. “You can’t be suuuuuper hard on yourself, it’s normal to make mistakes, and it’s normal to make the same mistake more than once, at least when you’re dancing. You’re learning! And that’s all that matters.”

Changbin gave a small nod, letting his head fall back onto Chan’s shoulder. Holding it up was making his head hurt. His head still felt heavy, fatigue hitting him once again. “Pinky promise none of you are mad at me?” He murmured, his eyes beginning to close.

Felix sat up on his knees, reaching up and interlocking his pinky with the older. “We pinky promise, okay?” The pinkies dropped, and Chan shifted Changbin to a more comfortable position (for the both of them). A bright blue blanket was pulled over the duo, and the group continued on with their loud laughs, and playful arguments. Changbin felt safe, all his frustrations from earlier drained from his body. Even only a few words of reassurance went a long way for the boy, and hearing that the others weren’t mad at him was all he needed to feel less angry at himself.

“Sleep tight, Bin.” He could just barely connect the voice to a person--Chan-- but he let a sleepy response out anyway. Nothing more than a simple hum and a smile, but a response nonetheless.

And for now, despite knowing they had yet another early morning tomorrow, the boys were relaxed, they were happy. Changbin was resting, the boys were resting. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated but never required, same with kudos. i hope you all have a great night or day and stays, if you're reading this please download whosfan and get ready to vote for the kids on kingdom.


End file.
